The Paladin of the Aqua Rose
Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ) is the Paladin of the Aqua Rose, while his Maealij is Eden Milandro. He excels in Fire Magic. Appearance Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair. He is described as handsome with an handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. Though usually, he wears it without nowadays, saying it's troublesome, he has a number of red tattoos on his body. He likes to wear casual clothes, "playing attire" to ward off boredom from being in spirit form, when not in battle, later becoming knowledgeable on the latest fashion trends after living in modern society for ten years. He has collected a number of casual outfits in the celestial realm. Personality Gilgamesh greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With a conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Enkidu compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is Enkidu, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Iskander's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one." A counterpart to Rayne, Gilgamesh is self-centered and only acknowledges himself. He’s extremely arrogant and selfish, seeing himself to be the sole potentate and the only king of the world. He’s his own authority and is very stubborn to both Kida and Eden. Most of the other Paladins want to fight him because of his personality, but he gets along well with Ozzy. Sometimes, he’s summoned as a female. History Gilgamesh, the great half-god, a half-human king born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun. He ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C. era. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. He was a despot possessing high divinity who believed he was invincible. He is not merely a legend, and is said to have actually existed and ruled during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago. He was the King of Heroes who possessed all things in the world, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, the Epic of Gilgamesh which portrays Gilgamesh as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats, who is driven to meet his destiny, facing challenges together with his best friend Enkidu. Relationship Eden Gil thinks of Eden as his personal servant, and goes out of his way to terrorize the poor boy. Gil usually yells at Eden to stop joking around and to "man up", and is found yelling at him to do the smallest chores like getting him wine. Oz Because they were both god-kings, surprisingly enough, they both get along well. Oz forcing Eden to summon Gil when he needs a drinking buddy. Both usually laughing at the others while talking about the good old days as Kings.